


Screams in the ice

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: That night out of the Terror, the ice screamed hungry and eager to swallow the ship. The wind was up and the temperature had dropped a few degrees compared to the previous night. On the bridge, the small lanterns fixed in support of the guards were screeching and swinging furiously.Below deck, in the Captain Crozier's cabin, a similar and constant squeak could be heard, alternating with pants and moans badly held.





	Screams in the ice

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored version because tumblr now "hates porn".  
> Enjoy the smut and the fluff!

That night out of the Terror, the ice screamed hungry and eager to swallow the ship. The wind was up and the temperature had dropped a few degrees compared to the previous night. On the bridge, the small lanterns fixed in support of the guards were screeching and swinging furiously.

Below deck, in the Captain Crozier's cabin, a similar and constant squeak could be heard, alternating with pants and moans badly held.

 

"Francis ..." James Fitzjames' fingers gripped the table below him so tight that the knuckles became the same color as the ice - that could be seen from the window in front of them.

The captain of the Terror, with one hand on Fitzjames' bare hips and the other one occupied by a glass of whiskey, continued to move vehemently, shaking his companion beneath him and the wooden table that was trying to support them as best as it could.  
James, prey to the pleasure, began to push himself against Francis who was getting close to the orgasm, stopped to drink and laid down his glass on the wooden surface; he then took off his glove from his left hand pulling it away with his teeth and, only for a few seconds, his pushing became slower. 

Fitzjames pointed out how he didn't like that slight change of pace by mumbling displeased but, when he felt the other man's hot hand grabbed him firmly and scratched him above the tight - and then shook one of his butt cheeks - a choked noise was released from his mouth.  
Francis' thrusts returned fast and constant again and because of one of them the glass - that slipped on the table before - fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

Indeed none of the captains cared if the noise was so strong that it would have drawn Jopson's attention! Crozier grasped with his right hand - which had remained quiet on James' back - his long, fluffy hair.   
He began to caress them with an unnatural sweetness and the other, not expecting a similar attention, let out a louder moan while received a deeper push.

"Good God, Francis..." James exclaimed in the grip of pure pleasure.

"Shhh... Jopson is out here."

Fitzjames flushed, not for that comment but for the tone of voice that Francis used to address him: so deep, lustful and full of care.

"Francis... can I look at you?" he dared to ask the younger one. 

Crozier didn't answer but helped the other one to turn around on the table and change his position until they finally met each other, eyes in eyes. Ice and wood, swallowing one another.  
They stood there for a few seconds, and before Fitzjames could make a further request, Francis caught it in his eyes: awkwardly leaning toward the table with one hand, next to the other's head, he laid his lips on the new Erebus' captain.   
James closed his eyelids, parting his lips and moving them in a not very elegant but extremely needy rhythm.   
When the thrusts resumed, strangely slower and deeper than the previous ones, he let himself go and came on both of their uniforms.

Seeing and feeling his partner's orgasm Crozier also quickly reached the peak of pleasure and, without fear, let himself fall onto his chest, pleasantly exhausted.

They stood in silence on top of each other for a time that seemed eternal to both... sometimes Fitzjames brushed Crozier's hair with his lips, sometimes Francis touched James' naked and still slightly warm thighs.

 

"Jopson will have a lot to do here." Crozier murmured, rising from above the other officer, starting to get dressed again.   
"Poor boy, you should give him a promotion!" Fitzjames chuckled, watching him.   
"I'll think about it..."


End file.
